Hermione Granger's father
(granddaughter) *Hugo Granger-Weasley"New Cursed Child character portraits of Ron, Hermione and Rose Granger-Weasley" on (grandson) |title= |alias=Wendell Wilkins (1997-1998) |job=Dentist |loyalty=Granger family }} Mr Granger (temporarily known as Wendell Wilkins ) was a Muggle, the husband of Mrs Granger, and father of Hermione Jean Granger. Working as a dentist alongside his wife, he and his family lived in a house located on the outskirts of London. He and his wife were proud and accepting of their daughter's identity as a witch, which explained some strange things which happened around her when she was a child. They entered the magical world in 1992 to buy Hermione's school supplies, and were assisted by Arthur Weasley. Several years later, however, Hermione was forced to alter her parents' memories and give them new identities as Wendell and Monica Wilkins, to protect them from the Death Eaters. After the Second Wizarding War ended, Hermione found Mr Granger and his wife in Australia and returned their memories. They gained grandchildren through Hermione and Ron Weasley's marriage, Rose and Hugo Granger-Weasley."New Cursed Child character portraits of Ron, Hermione and Rose Granger-Weasley" on Biography Early life Mr Granger was born to Muggle parents, at least one of whom may have been descended from a Squib. Mr Granger was a well-qualified individual who held a career in dentistry. This was presumably how he met his wife, who was in the same profession. He and his wife both achieved a Licentiate in Dental Surgery, earning the prefix of "doctor"and married, living in a house on a street somewhere in England. Fatherhood On 19 September, 1979 they had a daughter, Hermione Jean Granger. The couple chose a "nice, unusual" first name that others had difficulty pronouncing because they "liked to prove how clever they were."J. K. Rowling 1999 National Press Club luncheon Q&A The couple gave Hermione a bedroom on the first floor of their house, and they lived happily for many years. At some point, Mr and Mrs Granger took Hermione camping in the Forest of Dean. They also went to a theatre on Shaftesbury Avenue in London, and at least once went to Tottenham Court Road with her. Hermione attended a Muggle school and was rather bright for her age. Hermione tells Horace Slughorn that one time whilst at work, her father was bitten by a boy and had to be taken to hospital to receive several stitches. Discovering the wizarding world At some point prior to 1 September 1991, Mr Granger and his wife were visited by a staff member from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, who gave them the letter inviting their daughter to the school. This visit revealed their daughter, Hermione, to be a Muggle-born witch, something that apparently came as quite a surprise. Hermione, at least, was shocked, but very pleased, and her parents were supportive of her. 1991-1992 In 1991, Mr Granger and his wife accompanied their daughter to Diagon Alley to purchase her school supplies, including her wand from Ollivanders. Mrs and Mr Granger were separated from their daughter after she took the Hogwarts Express to her new school. They were bemused by Hermione's new identity, but were proud of her, as she had memorised all of her school books before leaving. Mr and Mrs Granger corresponded with Hermione by owl post while she was at school and took her for a holiday to France in the summer of 1993. 1992-1993 For the 1992–1993 school year, Mr and Mrs Granger had to purchase more school equipment for their daughter. Firstly, in order to buy the supplies, they went to Gringotts Wizarding Bank to exchange Muggle money for wizarding currency. There, they met her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, as well as Ron's family. Ron's father, Arthur Weasley, was obsessed with Muggles. Arthur was fascinated by the ten-pound notes that Mr Granger had in his hand, asked them all about their money, and took them out for a drink. ]] The Grangers went with the Weasleys to Flourish and Blotts to purchase spellbooks with their new money. Gilderoy Lockhart was there doing book signings, which Mr and Mrs Granger queued up for with the Weasleys. When Lucius Malfoy approached Arthur and began arguing, Mr Granger and his wife watched apprehensively. Being a pure-blood supremacist, Malfoy scorned Arthur for being in the Grangers' company, glancing at them. The two wizards proceeded to argue with each other, before Rubeus Hagrid stopped them. The Grangers left with the Weasleys, shocked and frightened by what they had just witnessed. They went to the Leaky Cauldron Inn, sitting by the fireplace, before saying farewell to the Weasleys and Harry Potter and leaving with their daughter for the Muggle world. After the school term ended, Mr and Mrs Granger took Hermione on holiday to France during the summer holidays. There, Hermione ate bouillabaisse, which she liked the taste of. 1995-1996 During the 1995–1996 school year, Mr and Mrs Granger arranged a skiing trip over the Christmas holidays. However, Hermione told them at the last minute that she wanted to stay at Hogwarts in order to study hard for her fifth year exams, the Ordinary Wizarding Levels, which are roughly equivalent to Muggle O-Levels. Mr Granger and his wife were both disappointed, but, because they wanted their daughter to achieve good grades, they understood. Hermione instead ended up going to 12 Grimmauld Place to cheer up Harry, who had been refusing to speak to any of the house's occupants and spent Christmas with the Weasley family. 1997-1998 In 1997, Hermione modified her father's memory so that he believed he was Wendell Wilkins, who didn't have a daughter and who wanted to live in Australia, and did the same to her mother so that she believed she was Monica Wilkins. This was to protect her parents from Death Eaters during the worst of the Second Wizarding War, as their daughter was very close friends with Harry Potter and she was a Muggle-born. Later life Sometime after the war ended in 1998, Hermione found him and restored his memories back to their original state."J.K. Rowling and the Live Chat, Bloomsbury.com, July 30, 2007 (2.00-3.00pm BST)" at Accio Quote Later in his life he would become a grandfather to Rose and Hugo Weasley and the father-in-law of Ron Weasley. Relationships Family Granger family , his daughter and only child]]Mr Granger's relationship with his wife is largely unknown, though they were presumably happy together. They both worked as dentists together, and frequently went on holidays, such as the one to France. The two of them appeared to have a shared taste in real estate, as they both commented on a house in Australia that was being shown on television. His relationship with Hermione was presumably a good one. Hermione was deeply upset about the False memory charm that she put on her parents. Mr Granger was also disappointed when she did not come with him and his wife to France, but he wanted her to do well in her Ordinary Wizarding Levels and accepted that. Weasley family Mr and Mrs Granger first met the Weasley family in Gringotts Wizarding Bank, where they stood nervously waiting for their daughter to introduce them. The couple came to trust the Weasleys very much, allowing their daughter to stay at their house over the holidays, prior to the school term, and to go to the Quidditch World Cup in 1994. The two families were brought even closer when Hermione married Ronald Weasley and had Rose and Hugo. Behind the scenes *Mr Granger was portrayed by Tom Knight in , but he was replaced by Ian Kelly for IanKelly.net. *In the earliest draft of the Potters lived on an island, and the Grangers lived on the shore nearby. When Voldemort killed James and Lily, Mr Granger noticed an explosion. He got on his boat and rowed out to the island to see what had happened, and found Harry.J.K.Rowling Official Site *In the first part of the film adaptation of the final book, Hermione vanishes from all the photographs kept in the Granger house after she cast the Memory Charm on Mr and Mrs Granger. She was upset by what she had done to her parents, and cried several times afterwards. The Death Eater Yaxley can be seen in a deleted scene entering the empty home in search of Hermione. *It is possible his "Wendell Wilkins" alias may be a reference to , an American politician who ran unsuccessfully for president against Franklin Delano Roosevelt in 1940. Appearances * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Mr und Mrs Granger fr:Père d'Hermione Granger ru:Мистер Грейнджер Category:British individuals Category:Dentists Category:Granger family Category:Males Category:Muggles Category:Parents Category:Unnamed family members